Mountainside
Mountainside is the first standard map in Modern Zombies by JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Setting Mountainside takes place in the Shadow Company base in Afghanistan, featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The zombies will be clad in Shadow Company armor, and the zombies sent out by Undead Shepherd will be the same. 'Map Layout' The players will start out on the bridge where the mission in Modern Warfare 2 generally starts. There will be two barriers and zombies will be able to come from by sliding down a small hill. After, the players may open up the next door and rappel down to the entrance of the cave or they can rappel down to a lower level of the caves. '2nd Level' In the first level, there are a series of rooms, all with Mystery Box spawns and weapons off the wall. Each room has two or three barriers, and zombies from other rooms or outside may come in. If the player opens all doors on this floor, they will start the major Easter Egg. If they go to the furthest room, they will be able to open up to the back ways or bridges. These bridges can lead to the headquarters of the base or the 1st level of the base. '1st Level' The players will land all the way at the bottom of the base, where they will enter via the floor. They will be inside of a storage area, or basement, area until they open up to the underground headquarters of the base. The undergroudn headquarters is the largest enclosed area in the map and leads to the stairwell that is connected to the bridges on the 2nd level. 'Inner Headquarters' The Inner Headquarters are beyond the caves and is one large room. The first part of it is inside, where the technological equipment is (as well as a few barriers and a Mystery Box spawn). The second part must be opened up to, which is basically the outer part of it. It is where the Shadow Company soldiers would group up before heading out in missions. This place is the last area in the map. 'The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Slot-R Machine' The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Slot-R Machine can be accessed to in the Underground Headquarters on the first level by activating the power switch, that always powers everything else. 'Easter Egg' 'Major Easter Egg' 'Minor Easter Egg' In order to activate the minor easter egg, the players must find 3 rocks located around the map saying "Fuck You, Shepherd." Doing this will activate the easter egg song. 'Rock Locations' #On the way down the cliff. Can be seen after about 3 seconds if the player rappels down at a steady pace. #Next to the Hey, That's Mine! perk machine. #One is lodged into the celing in the cave on the second floor. It will be found near the back door leading to the bridges. 'New Perk' A new perk is featured in Mountainside. It is called Hey, That's Mine!. It is located on the back bridges, next to the door that leads to the Inner Headquarters. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Modern Zombies